


Первый путь

by Dragon_Air



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Air/pseuds/Dragon_Air
Summary: В зеркале отражается обтянутый кожей череп.





	Первый путь

      Холодная вода обжигает лицо, но Тсуне кажется, что холодная она недостаточно. Не достаточно, чтобы заставить его проснуться. Чтобы заставить его поверить в то, что он больше не спит.  
      В зеркале отражается обтянутый кожей череп. Точнее, сначала там отражается лицо, но стоит только заметить контур глазниц, проступающий сквозь тонкую кожу, — как перестаешь замечать все, кроме самой сути. Черепа.  
      Черепа с пустыми глазницами, который очень долго не покидает снов.  
      Вытирая впалое лицо, пока еще сохранившее кожу, Тсуна слышит низкий, нескончаемый звук удерживаемой клавиши фортепиано. И замирает, с обреченностью понимая, что он так и не проснулся.  
      А суждено ли ему проснуться?..  
      Тсуну пронзает холодом — необычайно колким и ледяным холодом страха. Холодом, которого попросту не существует в реальности. И этого холода достаточно, чтобы заставить Тсуну поверить в сон, к которому невозможно привыкнуть, сколько бы в нем ни жил.  
      Звук фортепиано врезается в барабанные перепонки и постепенно нарастает, перенося своего слушателя в темный зал, откуда этот звук издается.  
      Тсуна знает, что будет дальше. Он даже может безошибочно назвать ноту, которая из раза в раз буравит его череп изнутри. Но знание — а тем более знание будущего — не в состоянии погасить страх. Особенно если будущее — этот страх и есть. И его никак не избежать, сколько ни пытайся. Тсуна в силах изменить лишь то будущее, которое не творится во сне.  
      Вместе с холодом его пронзает дрожь.  
      Звук единственной клавиши не утихает до тех пор, пока не начинает сводить с ума. Утихает, когда до истинного безумия остается шаг.  
      Для истинного безумия еще рано. И шаг к нему Тсуна должен совершить сам.  
      После краткого мига затишья начинается полноценная мелодия, которая проливает свет во все самые темные закутки зала, но не освещает само фортепиано и пианиста, ее играющего. Мелодия была красива столь же, сколь и полна ужаса.  
      Если зажмуриться — мелодия не закончится. Чтобы вынырнуть из этого сна (и опять в него погрузиться), Тсуна должен пройти через все.  
      Через изуродованные, смердящие тела близких, которых трудно (и нельзя не) опознать. И мелодию, раздающуюся из далекого центра зала и звучащую в голове.  
      Сколько ни смотри, сколько ни любуйся — тебе, Тсунаеши, никогда не привыкнуть к этому виду. Это твой главный страх, идя которому навстречу не становишься сильнее — лишь сильнее боишься.  
      Порой Тсуна не верит в то, что это сон. Порой Тсуна верит в то, что он навечно заперт в аду. На первой ступени к реинкарнации, которую никак не удается переступить.  
      Наверное, чтобы переродиться, ему нужно по-настоящему умереть. Но Тсуна сомневается, что смерть избавит его от этого кошмара.  
      Если он так и продолжит стоять — ничего не изменится. Трупы никуда не денутся, и мелодия — тоже, пока ее не остановит сам музыкант…  
      Чтобы вскоре заиграть ее вновь.  
      Но вечно крутить колесо страхов — и то лучше, чем вечно стоять.  
      Сглатывая неприятную горечь, Тсуна делает шаг, стараясь не смотреть на пол. Но если он не посмотрит — он наступит на тела, и приходится иногда смотреть. И ронять слезы, окрашивающиеся чужой кровью. И сдерживать рвотный позыв.  
      Но, как ни старайся, мимо крови не ступишь. Ведь кровь пианиста не перестает стекать с клавиш и рисовать на безобразном полу по-своему прекрасный — как та мелодия — узор.  
      Горло пересыхает, страх пускает в душе гнилые отростки, разрастающиеся до беспросветной чащи, выдрать которую можно только вместе с самой душой — слишком податливой почвой.  
      И вот он подбирается к центру зала. Прежде, чем увидеть лицо пианиста, Тсуна видит его пальцы. Пальцы, которые с каждым нажатием на клавишу лишаются кожи и мышц, стекающих на пол той самой кровью, рисующей узор мелодии. И лишь тогда, когда от некогда нормальных пальцев остаются голые кости, незыблемо продолжающие играть, взгляд Тсунаеши, не подчиняющийся ему, перемещается выше.  
      На лицо. Точнее — не совсем лицо. Тсуна знает, что там, но он не в силах отвести взгляд. Он не властен над своими глазами, и он не может даже моргнуть. Глаза сохнут, болят, молят, но если бы Тсуна мог моргнуть!..  
      Мелодия резко обрывается протяжным звоном последней ноты, и если раньше музыка давила на голову и норовила ее разорвать, то теперь это делает тишина, звенящая ничуть не меньше.  
      Наконец Гокудера поворачивается к своему обожаемому боссу и любовно смотрит на него пустыми глазницами черепа. Костяные пальцы, совсем недавно создававшие мелодию, невесомо и трепетно касаются живой, теплой щеки Тсунаеши, отчаянно желающего забвения смерти, лишь бы не чувствовать ничего. Лишь бы не чувствовать снова.  
      С тем же трепетом острая фаланга поддевает кожу живой щеки.  
      По залу, вновь обволакиваемому тьмой, проносится нечеловеческий крик.  
      Крик, за которым не слышно коварного смеха иллюзиониста, погрузившего Тсунаеши в нескончаемый кошмар. Поставившего его на первый путь реинкарнации, но не перекинувшего мост на второй.  
      До исполнения мечты Мукуро остается шаг.


End file.
